Eastmarch Quests
The following are quests for Eastmarch in the Elder Scrolls Online. Before the One Tamriel update, the area was a level 30–37 area for Ebonheart Pact players, Veteran Rank 4 for Aldmeri Dominion players, and Veteran Rank 9 for Daggerfall Covenant players. Quests *Swamp to Snow: Travel from Shadowfen to Eastmarch with Vicecanon Heita-Meen. *A Cure for Droi: Collect Kyne's Breath herbs to cure Droi's fever. *Shrine of Corruption: Search Kynesgrove for Captain Alhana and the missing Pact soldiers. *For Kyne's Honor: Find a way to stop the Daedric Witches at Kynesgrove. *A Brother's Revenge: Defeat a Stormfist leader named Kazok. *A Friend in Mead: Help Haraldar get Voljar Meadery back in business. *Collector of Pelts: Collect wolf pelts for the people of Lower Yorgrim. *Giant Problems: Help the Frostwind siblings drive the giants of Lower Yorgrim. *Dear Cousins: Deliver a deceased Nord's diary to his cousin. *Party Planning: Help Rigurt organise the Konunleikar celebrations *Shadows Over Windhelm: Assist Thane Mera Stormcloak with security at the Konunleikar. *The Konunleikar: Participate in the footrace of the Nine Holds. *Windhelm's Champion: Avenge the murder of Hadring in the footrace. *One Victor, One King: Save King Jorunn from the Stormfist assassins. *Sounds of Alarm: Head to Fort Murvunskar. *Blindsided: Help Pact soldiers secure Fort Morvunskar. *Sleep for the Dead: Reach the Crown of Freydis in the Morvunskar catacombs. *Victory at Morvunskar: Take word of the Pact victory at Morvunskar to Thane Oda Wolf-Sister at Fort Amol. *Strange Allies: Acquire Stormfist scouting reports with the help of giants. *The Siege of Cradlecrush: Help the giants drive the Stormfists out of Cradlecrush. *A Right to Live: Assist peaceful vampires at Wittestadr. *The Better of Two Evils: Decide whether to side with Valeric or Majorn. *Best of the Best: Take Steady-Hands archery challenge. *Labor Dispute: Help the miners at Lost Knife Cave liberate the mine from the Stormfists. *Do Kill the Messenger: Hunt down Ossane's messenger before he reaches Fildgor. *Mystery Metal: Collect the notes and samples of the mysterious ore. *Alchemical Analysis: Take a sample of Jomund's strange ore to Aleeto at Fort Amol. *Bath Time: Help Dralof Waterwalker make bath salts. *Dark Deeds: Save the Wood-Hewer family from Draugr. *Our Poor Town: Help the Argonians of Darkwater Crossing gather supplies. *Pilfered Urn: Deliver an urn to Agvar of Windhelm. *Nature's Accord: Recover the Sigil of Nature's Accord. *Sleeping on the Job: Find out what's happening at Fort Amol. *The Pride of a Prince: Root out Stormfist spies that have infiltrated Fort Amol. *The War Council: Make sure King Jorunn and the Pact delegates are safe. *Lifeline: Conconct a potion to preserve King Jorunn's lifelong enough to get him to Mistwatch. *Eternal Slumber: Head to Mistwatch to meet up with the Dreamwalker. *Gods Save the King: Save King Jorunn from the Daedric poison by entering his dreams. *Of Councils and Kings: Meet King Jorunn and the Pact forces gathering near Skuldafn. *Security Details: Secure Jorunn's stand by lighting watchfires and eradicating Stormfist camps. *Making Amends: Convince Yeveth Normail and Eyes-Of-Steel to attend Prince Irnskar's council. *A Council of Thanes: Convince the Eastmarch Thanes to attend Prince Irnskar's council. *Land Dispute: Find out why Spriggans and Trolls have overrun Thuvald's logging camp. *Merriment and Mystery: Help the royal road workers prepare a party. *A Dying Wish: Recover Lothgar Steady-Hands' sword and shield. *Sneak Peak: Find Scout Snowhunter to infiltrate Skuldafn. *In Search of Kireth Vanos: Find Kireth in Mzulft. *Kireth's Amazing Plan: Help the Vanos siblings unlock a Dwemer memory device in Mzulft. *Relative Matters: Free a Nord captured by Stormfists in the Bastard's Tomb. *Torn Asunder: Recover the remains of Sonya's daughters. *Snow and Flame: Spread confusion among the Stormfist camp by burning their supplies. *Songs of Sovngarde: Cross into Sovngarde and defeat Fildgor Orcthane. Category:Online: Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Eastmarch Quests